Birth of the New Heroes
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: Title says it all. The birth of the new heroes of Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus! Tratie, Percabeth, Leo/OC, Thalico, Jasper, and Groniper. Epilogue is up! COMPLETED.
1. Birth of TCSG

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of Percy Jackson & the Olympians/the Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter?: Travis/Katie (Tratie)**

**Chapter 1: Birth of Tyler Connor Stoll Gardner**

"Ready, Katie?" the doctor asked. Katie Gardner, soon-to-be Katie Stoll, took a deep breath and glanced at her fiancé, Travis Stoll. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Katie whispered.

"OK, push!" the doctor said. The daughter of Demeter obeyed, and immediately started wincing in pain and clutching the son of Hermes's hand.

Katie wanted this to end. She didn't want to get pregnant at this age! It didn't seem possible; having a baby with her fiancé before they were married. But... when she looked at that picture of her baby for the first time when she was 3 months pregnant, she felt that she needed to keep this baby.

Travis had been completely understanding, and didn't run off like most boys who get their girlfriend/fiancée pregnant before marriage would do. No, he stayed by her side these last 9 months. And she was eternally grateful for that.

Finally, after many, many minutes of torture, they heard the most beautiful sound in the whole world.

A baby's first cry.

As the doctors cleaned the baby up, Katie slumped back on the hospital bed as the son of Hermes flexed his hand, which had turned purple. He winced when he heard a very hard crack.

"Gods, Katie, I love you, but no need to grip my hand so hard," he said, wincing.

"Shut up, Travis," Katie said, tired.

"Sorry." Travis gently kissed his fiancée's lips before pulling away. The doctor came back with their child. Travis and Katie's breaths caught. Their son was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He was sleeping peacefully, with his father's curly brown hair and tanned skin. He looked exactly like his father, elfish features included.

"Congratulations. It's a baby boy," the doctor said, handing the baby boy to Katie. "I will let you two have quality time with him." The doctor smiled, then left. Katie stared at her son.

"It was us," she said quietly. "It was us that created this little bundle of joy, Travis."

"I know," Travis whispered, looking at his son. "What will his name be?"

"Well... I've always liked the name Tyler," Katie said after thinking about it. "What about his middle name?"

"Can it be Connor?" Travis asked hesitantly. He loved his little brother dearly, even if he won't admit it aloud.

"Of course. Tyler Connor Stoll Gardner it is, then," Katie said. "Do you want to carry him?"

"What if I drop him?" Travis asked, panicked. Katie laughed.

"You won't, I promise," the daughter of Demeter said softly, handing Tyler to his father. Travis carried him carefully, afraid to drop him, but the baby only cuddled closer to him, as if he knew he was close to his father. Travis smiled at the movement and his son's eyes fluttered open. He gasped when he saw his eyes. It was _Katie's_ eyes: ocean blue. He handed Katie their son back.

"Katie, look at his eyes," Travis said. Katie obeyed, and gasped softly. His eyes were _exactly_ like hers. Same size, same color, same everything. She knew right away that Tyler Connor Stoll Gardner would be cared for very much.

_Tyler Connor Stoll Gardner, son of Travis and Katie Stoll. Grandson of Demeter and Hermes._


	2. Birth of CSJC

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)**

**Chapter 2: Birth of Celeste Silena Jackson Chase**

"Push, Annabeth, push!" the doctor ordered.

"I AM!" Annabeth Chase, soon-to-be Annabeth Jackson, screamed as she pushed.

"You can do it, Wise Girl!" Percy Jackson encouraged as his fiancée pushed.

Annabeth was, in case you didn't notice, giving birth.

_Gods,_ Annabeth thought. _This hurts so much. Make it end. __Eleithyia__, help me. Get this baby out of me!_

The Greek goddess of childbirth and labor pains seemed to be listening, because the pain subsided, but did not leave. She gave out a cry as she crushed her Seaweed Brian's hand. She was not worried—she knew that the son of Poseidon wouldn't feel it.

"Shhh, Wise Girl," he said soothingly. "Just... just think about how our little daughter will look like."

While Annabeth pushed, she thought about it. A little girl with curly jet-black hair with natural gray streaks mixed in it, sea green eyes, and tanned skin. Her dad's hair color and eyes, but her mother's hairstyle. The image made her forget that she was in pain.

About two hours later, the baby was finally out and making the most beautiful sound in the world. Annabeth and Percy never knew that a baby's first cry could sound so... so... so utterly _beautiful_.

Percy stroked his fiancée's tangled and messy blond hair. Her gray eyes looked tired and weak, but he still thought she looked beautiful.

"I'm must look horrible right now," Annabeth said, chuckling.

"You're amazing just the way you are," Percy informed her.

"You stole that from Bruno Mars."

"I know."

"Congratulations, Percy and Annabeth. It's a baby girl," the doctor congratulated the parents, handing them a sleeping curly black-haired baby girl in a pink blanket. The doctor handed the baby to her mother and backed up to the door slowly, letting the parents and newborn have some quality time.

"She's beautiful, Annabeth," Percy muttered. "Just like you."

Annabeth smiled at him. He could be so _cheesy_ sometimes.

"I bet she has your eyes," Percy continued. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, Seaweed Brian, she will have _your_ eyes," Annabeth disagreed. Percy scoffed in disbelief.

"No, yours," he said. they heard a small, baby giggle. They looked down at their daughter and saw that she was awake, looking at her parents with something that resembled greatly amusement. She had sea green eyes.

"Told you," Annabeth said smugly. Percy smiled.

"May... may I carry her?" he asked hesitantly.

"You don't even have to ask," Annabeth answered. She handed the baby over to Percy. He gingerly took her and followed Annabeth's instructions to how to carry her. Soon, Percy was rocking his baby girl.

"Celeste," Annabeth suddenly said.

"What?"

"Celeste should be her name. The names mean 'heavenly; divine' and I just thought that that's what she is. Heavenly and divine." Annabeth shrugged. She had been looking for names for her daughter and the one that caught her attention the most was Celeste.

"I like it. You know the word 'celeste' is 'sky blue' in Spanish? Blue is my favorite color, so I like it." Percy grinned. That Spanish class that he was forced to take by his mom had paid off.

"Her middle name..." Annabeth frowned as she thought of names to use.

"Silena," Percy said softly. Annabeth looked at her fiancé, and she knew the reason why he wanted to name their daughter after the deceased daughter of Aphrodite.

"OK," Annabeth said softly. "Celeste Silena Jackson Chase, our daughter."

Percy grinned as he passed Celeste back to the daughter of Athena.

_How do I get the feeling that Celeste Silena Jackson Chase will be _very_ spoiled?_ he thought.

_Celeste Silena Jackson Chase, daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. Granddaughter of Poseidon and Athena._

**To Museless Writer: Thank you. :)**

**To I'mDifferent-GetOverIt: I completely agree. Connor is better than Conner. Conner just doesn't seem right.**


	3. Births of DL & CJVA

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Leo/Violet (Leolet)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 3: Birth of Daniel Leo and Christian Jason Valdez America**

It came unexpectedly. No one, not even Rachel, saw it coming.

The babies were supposed to be due in two weeks. But when Violet America, soon-to-be Violet Valdez, cried out that her water broke, Leo Valdez knew that his twin sons were coming soon, very soon.

He took his fiancée to the hospital, with said-fiancée cursing and yelling and grunting all the way. She almost gave birth on the highway. He got her into a room and soon she was ready to be born, doctor ready and her fiancé's hand in hers.

"OK, Violet, since when you have your period it doesn't hurt and you don't notice at first, don't expect this to hurt," the doctor assured her. She nodded.

"Leo, have your phone ready, just in case," the doctor told Leo. He nodded and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Push, Violet!" the doctor said, doing her job. Violet did so, and didn't seem to be in pain, but that didn't stop her glaring eyes at Leo. Her eyes, today orange, were glaring at him. If looks could kill...

Leo smiled at Violet in an attempt to humor her. She continued glaring at him.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault!" she growled.

"Don't think that way. You know it isn't true, _mi amor_," Leo said. "Just think positive. Remember what you've—what _we've_—been through. You've fought monsters. You've fought giants. I think giving birth to twin boys won't be as hard as this."

Violet's glare softened, so she continued pushing in silence.

_The doctor was right; this doesn't hurt,_ Violet thought as she continued pushing. _It isn't that bad. Leo is right, this is piece of cake compared to the—_

Then she doubled over in pain. She started crushing Leo's hand. He visibly winced, but didn't let go. Good boy.

"The first baby is out," the doctor said over the baby's cries. In another occasion, Violet would've enjoyed the sound, but she was too much in pain to notice her newborn son's cries that were melody to most women.

"Violet, keep pushing, the second one is almost out!" the doctor said.

"You can do it, Violet!" Leo encouraged her. "Our son _es hermoso_. The second one will be equally _hermoso_. And the reason that they're still alive is that you carried them for nine months and didn't get an abortion. You're the reason they're still alive. So get our second son out of that stomach of yours!"

The son of Hephaestus's words encouraged her. With one final push, she slumped back on the hospital bed and was able to enjoy her sons' first cries.

"I'm going to clean up these guys," the doctor said with a smile. She left the room, leaving the couple alone.

"You were magnificent, Violet," Leo murmured as he stroke the daughter of Iris's hair. "You didn't crush my hand until the end. You're better at this than Katie and Annabeth. Travis and Percy told me that they crushed their hands."

"It isn't fair," Violet muttered. "Boys don't have to go through the torture of pregnancy. Girls do."

"Boys are obviously better," Leo said proudly.

"Shut up, Valdez, or I'll make sure that when you go over the rainbow, you won't find gold," Violet threatened, which was how Leo knew his fiancée was alright. Once she started threatening him, she was alright.

"Congratulations. Its twin baby boys," the doctor congratulated the parents as she handed one sleeping baby in a red blanket to Leo and another sleeping baby in a violet blanket to Violet. Both babies had curly black hair with natural rainbow streaks mixed in it and a caramel skin tone.

"And, uh..." The doctor hesitated. "Their eyes are a bit different, so don't panic when they wake up."

Leo and Violet exchanged looks. The doctor was obviously a mortal.

"I'll leave you two to have quality time with the babies," the doctor said, backing up. She left, muttering, "I could've sworn those two babies were on fire when they were born..."

"Way to go, Leo. You gave our sons your fire powers." Even though she was glaring at him, Leo could see humor in her orange eyes—she was joking.

"Possibly because my genes are so cool, they wanted them?" he joked. Violet laughed and looked at her son. She remembered her mother, Iris, telling her that when she (Violet) was born, her eyes were the color violet, which is why her name is Violet.

She was thinking that when her son opened her eyes. She gasped. Orange eyes met violet eyes.

"Leo, his eyes are—" But Leo barely paid attention to her. He was too busy looking at his son—the one he was carrying. Realization opened up to him. He realized why the doctor had put his son in a red blanket.

Because his sons eyes were red.

"Leo Valdez, are you even listening to me?" Violet asked angrily. Leo looked up.

"Violet, our son's eyes are red," he said.

"Our other son's eyes are violet," she said.

"So they got your eyes, hair, and skin," Leo said. "That's not fair, is it?"

"It isn't so bad," Violet said. "They look like you when you were a baby. I saw a few pictures of you as a baby once, and they look like you."

Leo blushed. Having your fiancée see pictures of you while you were a baby isn't really nice, you know?

"So, what should we name them?" Leo asked to change the subject.

"We should name that one,"—she gestured at the baby Leo was carrying—"Daniel Leo."

Leo nearly dropped the baby.

"Careful," Violet scowled at him.

"W-why do you want to name him after _me_?" Leo asked.

"Because the name 'Leo' means 'lion' and lions are orange and red, like fire, which you control. _And_ he was born with red eyes, so I thought it suited him," Violet answered. To tell the truth, she had been secretly wanting to call one of her sons after her fiancé. He deserved the honor, after everything he's done.

"OK," Leo said softly, looking touched. "Daniel Leo Valdez America it is, then. And Daniel's little twin brother should be named Christian Jason."

"Jason...?" Violet asked uncertainly.

"He's my best friend. He deserves the honor," Leo defended.

"Alright, then. Christian Jason Valdez America." Violet smiled at Christian.

_These two will definitely be Tyler's best friends,_ she thought. _They look ready to steal your wallet from your pocket._

_Daniel Leo and Christian Jason Valdez America, twin sons of Leo and Violet Valdez. Grandsons of Hephaestus and Iris._

**For those who commented about them giving birth at 16, I have no idea why I did it. I reread it and realized that it was kind of irresponsible for them, having a kid that early. So, I changed the age.**

**According to my mom, that some women aren't always in pain during giving birth, only when the baby is fully out. My mom is one of them. And since my mom isn't a liar, I believe her.**

**Info of Violet:**

**Violet America: A demigod daughter of Iris in her Roman form. (Iris's Roman name is Iris.) She has an Alice Cullen hairstyle. It's black with natural rainbow streaks mixed in it. She has caramel skin. Her eyes change color—one day it's red, the other orange, the other yellow, then green, then blue, then indigo, then violet. She's the fiancée of Leo Valdez.**

**Translations:**

**Mi amor: My love**

**Es hermoso: Is handsome.**

**Hermoso: Handsome.**

**Oh, and write "Yo si" in your reviews if you actually read author's notes. I want to know how many people really read these.**


	4. Births of KM & OPVA

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Leo/Violet (Leolet)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 4: Birth of Kristen Megan and Olivia Piper Valdez America**

Violet Valdez, née America, just wanted the babies to be born on the day they were due.

She had been making dinner for her husband, Leo Valdez, and her two-year-old twin sons, Daniel and Christian Valdez. Leo was at work, and Daniel and Christian were at the Stolls' house, playing with 3-year-old Tyler Stoll and Celeste Jackson. Violet had been right: Daniel and Tyler had become Tyler's best friends, much to Celeste dislike. Poor girl: she didn't have any friends that were girls—_yet_.

She was setting the table when she heard the door open, then close. Her yellow eyes lit up. She loved that sound.

"Mommy, we home!" came the voice of her two-year-old son Daniel Valdez. He ran into the kitchen and hugged his mother's legs and looked up at her, his orange eyes twinkling with delight.

"We play hide-and-seek with Tyler and Celeste!" her other two-year-old son, also Daniel's younger twin brother, Christian Valdez, said excitedly as he hugged his mother, his red eyes also twinkling with delight.

"Hi, Violet," Leo greeted, pecking his wife's lips. His hands were full of grease, but at least he had washed his hand and changed clothes. But that didn't matter. He was always handsome in her mind.

"Hello, Mr. Valdez. Thanks for picking up the boys," she said as she set the cups and her husband washed his hands.

"I told you I would, Mrs. Valdez," Leo said smoothly, pretending not to notice his wife's blush. _Two years she's married to me, and she forgets that she's _Mrs. Valdez_ now, _Leo thought in amusement.

Violet was about to set the plates when Daniel stopped her.

"No, Mommy, you carrying sisters! We set table!" he said seriously. He and Christian grabbed the plates and tried to set them on the table. Leo grabbed the plates and set them himself, smiling and telling his sons that one day they'll be tall enough to set the table and help Mommy, while Violet smiled. She loves her family. She then felt something between her legs. She looked down and gasped.

"Leo, my water broke!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees.

"What is it with Valdez kids wanting to be born early?" Leo wanted to know. He helped the daughter of Iris to her feet.

"That," Violet gasped out, "is a good question."

Leo took his wife and the grandsons of Hephaestus and Iris to the car. He would drop off the kids at the Stolls—it wasn't very far away. Then he'd take Violet to the hospital—also not very far away.

Violet was yelling and grunting, but nothing to major. Daniel and Christian looked scared—Leo couldn't blame them. He stopped in front of the Stolls' house, where Katie Stoll, née Gardner, was planting a tree.

"Katie!" Leo called. She didn't react. "KATIE!" Katie jumped.

"Daniel, Christian, get out of the car," Leo ordered. Daniel and Christian nodded and got out of their seats—they inherited Leo's ability with machines and tools and all that—and ran inside the house.

"Leo Valdez, what is going on?" Katie demanded. He pointed at Violet, who was still grunting and yelling, holding her stomach. Katie understood.

"I see." Katie sighed. "I'll take care of the boys. At least they'll be happy—they have their best friend with them." She then turned to Violet. "You're lucky, V. You don't have labor pains. You can survive another set of twins' birth." Katie then walked into her house, probably to yell at Tyler to not make a mess again.

Leo drove his wife to the hospital. He got her into a room with the same doctor as before—though she was mortal, she was good—and got her ready. About ten minutes later, Violet was already pushing. She wasn't in pain, but that didn't stop her from remembering the pain she was in when her sons came out. She immediately winced at the thought.

"Hey, don't think about that, _mi preciosa esposa_," the son of Hephaestus said, as if he knew what she was thinking. "Think about how our twin daughters will look like to distract yourself from _esos pensamientos horrorosas_ of yours."

Violet did as so. Twin girls that is identical with black hair, dark brown eyes, and caramel skin. It seemed only fair that since the twin boys have her looks, the twin girls will have their father's looks.

The image made her forget the pain she had last time. She couldn't remember it until it came.

As last time, she doubled over in pain and started crushing her husband's hand. Again, Leo winced, but didn't let go. He just squeezed her hand.

"First one is out!" the doctor yelled over the cries of the baby. "Second one is almost out!"

"C'mon, my rainbow princess! Push!" Leo encouraged. Violet glared at him. "_Er_, right. You hate the nickname 'rainbow princess'. Sorry," Leo apologized.

Violet gave one final push and she heard her daughter's first cries. She slumped back on the hospital bed, loosens her grip on Leo's hand (which he liked very much), and enjoyed the sound.

"Oh my gods." Leo gasped as he heard his wrist go _crack_. "Violet, love, I love you and all, but do you really need to grip my hand this freaking hard?"

"I dare you to give birth to twins. _Twice._" Violet glared at her husband.

"Sure. Only problem. Males don't get pregnant."

"Which is _totally _unfair. _We_ have to go through mood swings, food carvings, missed periods, and morning sickness, which I don't get why it's called that, since only half of the time it's in the morning."

Leo smiled. His wife was back to normal.

"Congrats, Mr. and Mrs. Valdez. Its twin baby girls," the doctor said, handing a baby in an indigo blanket to Violet and a baby in a green blanket to Leo. She left, leaving the family to have quality time.

Both baby girls looked like the babies Violet had imaged: black hair, dark brown eyes, and caramel skin. They were staring at Violet and Leo, opening and closing their little cute mouths.

"Kristen Megan," Leo said suddenly.

"What?" Violet asked.

"We should name the baby you are carrying Kristen Megan," Leo repeated. "I like those names."

"Ditto." Violet smiled. "We should name the one you are carrying Olivia Drew—"

"Are you crazy?" Leo asked. "Drew is horrible!"

"What's so wrong with the name Drew?" Violet asked hotly.

"I know a daughter of Aphrodite whose name is Drew, and she's terrible, horrible, your opposite!"

"Fine. Should we name her Olivia Piper?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

_Kristen Megan and Olivia Piper Valdez America, twin daughters of Leo and Violet Valdez. Granddaughters of Hephaestus and Iris._

**For those who would care, "Yo si" is Spanish for "I do".**

**To NiniC: You know Spanish?**

**To hypersquirrelgir: I didn't mention that the first three chapters they were all engaged did I? *Face palms herself for stupidity* from this chapter and on, they're all married.**

**Translations:**

**Mi preciosa esposa****: My precious wife**

**Esos pensamientos horrorosas: ****Those horrid thoughts**


	5. Births of KA & JRJC

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 5: Birth of Kaitlyn Annika and Jack Reese Jackson Chase**

_I utterly hate this,_ Percy Jackson thought. _My wife is giving birth, Celeste is over at Grover's with no clue of what's going on, and my wife is crushing my hand._

"This is all your fault! I hate you!" Annabeth Jackson, née Chase, yelled at Percy as she pushed. It was _his_ fault she got pregnant with twins, _his_ fault she was in pain, _his_ fault that she is screaming so loudly that she might break her vocal cords.

Percy said nothing, just stayed there. He was half wondering if he should call Thalia or Rachel to hold Annabeth's other hand when Annabeth winced in pain and started to scream out cuss words in Ancient Greek.

"First one is almost out!" the doctor yelled over Annabeth's yells. "Just two more pushes, Annabeth! You can do it!"

Annabeth refused to do it. The pain was just too much. She wouldn't do it—she _couldn't _do it.

"Percy, I can't do it!" Annabeth yelled.

"Yes you can, Wise Girl!" Percy insisted. "You gave birth to Celeste and you did it! I know you can do it again! I'm sorry about this whole mess, but I love you and I always will! Now get our kids out of there!"

Annabeth gave him a painful smile and gave one more push. Cue for crying. A nurse grabbed the baby. Annabeth pushed again and another baby's cries filled the air. Another nurse grabbed the baby and both nurses left the room to clean them up. The doctor handed Annabeth a glass of water and followed the two nurses. Annabeth almost dropped the glass of water.

"Here, let me help you." Percy held the glass for Annabeth, grabbed a straw, and Annabeth started to drink the water.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"  
>"Don't ever get me pregnant again. Or my knife <em>will<em> be the last thing you see."

"Of course, ma'am."

Annabeth gave him a faint smile. The nurses came back, both with radiant smiles.

"Congratulations!" A nurse handed a baby boy with blond hair and stormy gray eyes in a sea green blanket to Annabeth while the other one handed a baby girl with black hair and sea green eyes in a stormy gray blanket to Percy. Both nurses walked out of the room.

"Looks like we have a mini Celeste here," Percy noticed while the baby girl gurgled happily.

"And we have a boy with my hair color and eyes. Thank the gods." Annabeth smiled. "I want to name him Jack.

"Jack? So his name is going to be Jack Jackson? That sounds weird," Percy commented.

Annabeth glared at him. "Do you like the name or not?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good. And our daughter's name could Kaitlyn."

"Pretty name."

"What should their middle names be?" Annabeth frowned.

"Annika," Percy blurted out. His 5-year-old daughter is currently obsessed with Barbie movies and just the day before she had forced her father to watch _Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus._ **(A/N: This actually happened to me yesterday with my best friend's little sister.)**

"Annika? It's nice. Alright, then. Kaitlyn Annika Jackson Chase," Annabeth said fondly. "What about Jack's middle name?"

Percy's stomach rumbled. It was about 8 AM in the morning.

"I want Reese Puffs," he muttered. Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "His middle name should be Reese! Great idea, Percy!"

"What?"

Annabeth ignored him. She looked at her twin son and daughter, planning to enjoy every moment of their childhood.

_Kaitlyn Annika and Jack Reese Jackson Chase, twin daughter and son of Percy and Annabeth Chase. Granddaughter and grandson of Poseidon and Athena._

*::*::*

**To booksonclouds: Kaitlyn and Jack are, unfortunately, the last set of twins. :( (You can see that I am rather fond of twins...)**

**To NiniC: My birth tongue is Spanish, but I prefer English too! I come from Venezuela.**

**To oceanblue10: Patience. They'll come soon.**

**To higherthanlove22: Wait and see.**

**To Iamtotallyluvinmylife: ANYONE would.**

**To kk14517: "Esposa" is a noun. I have lived in a Spanish country my whole life.**

**To crazyveve: LEO RULES!**


	6. Birth of JBdAG

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Nico/Thalia (Thalico)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 6: Birth of Jason Brandon di Angelo Grace**

_PERCY WAS RIGHT; THIS DOES SUCK_, Nico di Angelo thought as his wife, Thalia di Angelo, née Grace, yelled some cuss words that will not be mentioned here.

After 5 hours of labor (yeah... the baby didn't want to get out) and 6 punches Thalia gave her husband in places that hurt badly, the baby _finally _got out. A nurse took him away, leaving a nervous son of Hades and a tired and angry daughter of Zeus behind.

"So..." Nico twirled his fingers.

"I still blame you for the pain you brought me, di Angelo."

"I know."

"Good. Hand me over your iPod. I need to listen to some Green Day."

Nico chuckled. "Sorry, I think I left it at home since my _wife_ was yelling at me to hurry up and take her to the hospital."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. di Angelo. Your baby boy is beautiful," the nurse announced as she reentered the room with a much-too-big smile, holding a baby boy in a black blanket. The nurse handed the baby boy to Thalia and winked at Nico. Thalia glared at her.

"I'll leave you three alone," the nurse said, rushing out of the room. Thalia smirked.

"You scared her away," Nico accused jokily, in which Thalia shrugged, looking at her son fondly, her electric blue eyes meeting identical blue eyes. Thalia smiled.

"He has my eyes," she said, and she couldn't keep the touched part of her voice out.

"And your skin and hair. Kind of." Nico smiled. "What should we call him?"

"Jason," Thalia said without hesitation.

"Why?" Nico looked at his wife for explanation. Thalia looked at their son.

"When I was 7," she finally said in a quiet voice, "after my mother told me Jason was dead, I swore to myself that if I would ever have a son, I would name him after my brother—to honor my baby brother. And even though I've found out that Jason is still alive... well, I don't really want to break my oath."

Nico grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's alright. Jason will be our son's name. And his middle name... Brandon!"

"Brandon?"

"I like it."

Thalia smiled. "So do I." She passed Jason to Nico, which made Nico smile and start to talk to their son.

Soon afterwards, Jason fell asleep in his father's arms. Nico kissed his forehead and looked up to hand the grandson of Hades and Zeus to his mother, to see Thalia sleeping. Smiling, Nico whispered, "I love you both."

Thalia smiled, cracked one eyelid open, and whispered, "So do I."

_Jason Brandon di Angelo Grace, son of Nico and Thalia di Angelo. Grandson of Hades and Zeus._

*::*::*

**Yes, I am a Thalico fan. Before you go flaming that Thalico sucks, let me tell you why I love Thalico:**

**Thalia and Nico are really alike. And since Thalia's a Hunter, she can wait until Nico's 16 to go out with him. I cannot deny that Thuke didn't happen (the Titan's Curse proves it) but Thuke is history now that Luke is dead. But **_**Rico**_**? I'm sorry, but I am not a Rico shipper. Never was, never will. For one, Rachel is older than Nico by 4 or 5 years. Second, Rachel is the Oracle, which means zero dating. Third, I AM A RAPOLLO SHIPPER. :D**

**I'm sorry for those Rico and Thuke shippers out there, but I just don't like those pairings.**

**To SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever: I totally agree!**

**To Thalia Marie Grace: **_**Weird**_**!**

**To Iamtotallyluvinmylife: Exactly. All because of Percy's hunger.**

**To Seagreenlovelyeyes: You just read it.**

**To oceanblue10: Patience. They'll come soon.**


	7. Birth of ASGML

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Jason/Piper (Jasper)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**And, I'mDifferent-GetOverIt, feel free to skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Birth of Andrea Sally Grace McLean**

"Wow, Piper. Just...wow." Jason Grace held up his hand. "I think you broke my wrist at the end."

Piper Grace, née McLean, rolled her eyes as she rocked her baby girl back and forth. "Don't exaggerate, Jason."

"I'm serious."

"Insert Violet's line when someone says 'I'm serious' here." She was referring to how every time Violet Valdez heard someone say "I'm serious" she says, "But you're last name isn't Black", referring to Sirius Black from the Harry Potter series.

The son of Jupiter cracked a smile. "We still name to name her, you know." He gestured to the blond, sky-blue eyed baby girl in his wife's arms.

"I know. It must start with 'A'," the daughter of Aphrodite announced. Jason looked at her questionably.

"Mom. She wants her granddaughter to start with the same letter that starts with Mom's name because she would be honored that her favorite daughter did it in her honor," Piper explained. "Normally, I would refuse, but since it was one of the few times my mom actually _talked_ to me..."

"I get it," Jason whispered. "How about..."

"Ally? Andrea? Alexand—"

"Andrea!" Jason blurted out.

"What?" Piper asked.

"H-her name should be Andrea. You know it has a Greek origin? And the meaning of her name really explains how Romans are, and since she's part Greek, part Roman, I think it's appropriate."

"Oh. Well, it _is _a pretty name. Andrea...Sally?" she whispered.

"Why after Percy's mom?" Jason asked.

"Because she's been like the mother I've never had. She deserves the honor."

Jason smiled. "May I carry Andrea Sally Grace McLean?"

Piper giggled and said, "Of course."

"After," Jason continued, "I get my wrist checked."

And he stood up and called a nurse, cradling his wrist while Piper burst out into fits of giggles.

_Andrea Sally Grace McLean, daughter of Jason and Piper Grace. Granddaughter of Jupiter and Aphrodite._

*::*::*

**School...is...torturing...ME!**

**Replies for reviewers:**

**To Iamtotallyluvinmylife: Brandon, Aiden—both seem Nico to me.**

**To winonabcd: Soon.**

**To oceanblue10: THERE YOU GO. THE JASPER CHAPTER YOU WANTED. Now, please, stop sending reviews that only say "When is Jason and Piper's baby coming?"**

**To reyna elizabeth polis: Next chapter. :)**

**To Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: I will have Gruniper. :)**


	8. Birth of BMdAG

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Nico/Thalia (Thalico)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 8: Birth of Bianca Maria di Angelo Grace**

"I hate you, Nico."

"I love you too, Thals."

Thalia di Angelo, née Grace, glared at her husband. He just smiled goofily in return. Did he _want_ to be struck in lightning?

But the daughter of Zeus knew she was too weak right now to even punch the son of Hades, much less struck him in lightning. She made a silent vow to do so, however, once she regained the energy.

"You're baby daughter is beautiful, Mr. and Mrs. di Angelo." The nurse smiled at them. before she could hand the baby girl wrapped in a white blanket, Nico held out his arms. "M-may I carry her first?"

Thalia got surprised—normally it's the mother that first carries the baby between the mother and father—but then smiled proudly. _That's my break-tradition husband._ And she was _proud_ to call Nico di Angelo her husband.

The nurse looked surprised, too, before handing the baby girl to Nico. She—the nurse—smiled and left.

The baby girl opened her eyes and Nico gasped softly.

She was a mini Thalia with Nico's looks. Even has a baby, she had spiky black hair, olive skin, and brown eyes so dark they looked black. Overall, she looked like Bianca. Nico smiled sadly at the thought of his deceased sister.

"She's beautiful," Nico whispered. "Just like you." _And Bianca._

"Shut up and let me see my daughter."

Nico obeyed, handing their daughter to Thalia carefully.

Thalia smiled at their daughter, rocking her back and forth in her arms. "How should we call her?"

"Bianca Maria," Nico blurted out.

Thalia looked up, staring at Nico, then at their baby daughter. _Our daughter _does_ look like Bianca...and Bianca deserves the honor...and my deceased mother-in-law would be proud of Nico for naming her granddaughter after her..._

Thalia nodded slowly, smiling. "Bianca Maria di Angelo Grace. I like that."

Nico smiled in relief, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. "Thank you, Thals."

Thalia smiled at him. "Anytime, Nico."

Later that night (Thalia gave birth at around 10:50 PM) Thalia was still wide-awake, breastfeeding Bianca, staring at the sleeping Nico.

Maybe she was exhausted by still being awake and giving birth, because she could've sworn she saw a 12-year-old girl in the Hunter clothing and a woman in her thirties, both looking like female versions of Nico, smiling from behind the son of Hades, whispering, _"Thank you"_ to the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia blinked and whispered, _"Anytime."_

With a final smile to Thalia, Nico, and Bianca, the two females disappeared.

_Bianca Maria di Angelo Grace, daughter of Nico and Thalia di Angelo. Granddaughter of Hades and Zeus._

*::*::*

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**To OMFG-Its-Me: Really? Because according to my research, Andrea has a Greek origin and means "man; warrior; manly".**


	9. Birth of JCGML

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Jason/Piper (Jasper)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 9: Birth of Justin Carter Grace McLean**

"Well, that wasn't as bad as Andrea's birth."

"Jason?"

"Yeah, Piper?"

"Shut up."

Jason Grace pouted at his wife, Piper Grace, née McLean. She just rolled her eyes, slumping back on the hospital bed.

"Piper, you've got to admit this birth wasn't as bad as Andrea's."

"I know." Piper sighed in frustration. "When are they going to bring him?"

As if on cue, the nurse reentered the hospital room, cooing at the baby boy in her arms.

"Um, may I have my son?" Piper asked, cranky—it was almost midnight and she had just given birth, what do you expect? That she's all sunshine and daisies?

"She's tired for giving birth so late," Jason explained. The nurse did an "Oh" expression and handed the baby boy to Piper quickly, giving them a quick congrats, and left.

Piper's eyes soften as she looked at her baby son. He had chocolate brown hair and changing colors eyes—just like her. Just looking at her son made her crankiness disappear in an instant.

"He looks...amazing," Piper whispered. "I want to name him Justin."

Jason wrinkled his nose. "I'm not naming our son after Bieber."

"We're not naming our son after Justin Bieber!" Piper snapped, her crankiness returning. "I'm just saying that Justin is a good name and that I want to name our son after him!"

"Fine, fine." Jason held up his hand. "If you choose our kids' first names, I choose our kids' middle name. Deal?"

"Deal."

"So..." Jason thought about it for a moment, then he had the look on his face like a light bulb appeared over his head. "Carter? Like, after Carter Kane? I always liked that dude."

Piper smiled. "He was quite a gentleman. OK, then. Justin Carter Grace McLean."

Jason smiled at her and held out his arms, asking without words to carry Justin. Piper handed Justin to his father, smiling.

_Justin Carter Grace McLean, son of Jason and Piper Grace. Grandson of Jupiter and Aphrodite._

*::*::*

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**To Thalia Marie Grace: I don't like Thalico. I LOVE THALICO!**

**To TwinkleLights123 and Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel: I thought you guys were going to think putting in the dead Bianca and Maria di Angelo was creepy...but thanks!**

**To A Reader: Agreed! And yes, I am!**

**To Lia MarieDaughterofHecate: Soon.**


	10. Birth of RLU

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Grover/Juniper (Groniper)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 10: Birth of Rose Lily Underwood**

"She's beautiful," Juniper Underwood whispered, rocking her newborn daughter in her arms.

Chiron smiled as he examined Grover Underwood's fingers.

Juniper winced. "Sorry, Grover." The tree nymph looked down at her daughter. The amber-haired, green-eyed, light-green skinned baby girl looked up at her mother, head tilted to the side, as if in confusion.

The satyr waved the apology away with his other hand. "I'm fine, Juniper. Chiron said my fingers were fine."

"Nothing major," Chiron agreed, eyes twinkling. "I congratulate you both on the new baby." He smiled and left the infirmary.

The Lord of the Wild smiled as he stuck out his little finger. His baby girl's little hand grabbed it, moving it around. juniper smiled at her husband and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Grover, feel this," Juniper suddenly said. Grover looked at his wife in confusion as she led his fingers toward a part on top of their daughter's head. There were two little, barely noticeable bumps.

"She's going to have horns," Grover whispered.

Juniper nodded, idly noticing how the baby's little green skin and amber hair made her look like a...

"Rose," Juniper whispered. "Her name should be Rose."

Grover frowned. "I was about to suggest the name Lily. But I guess Rose suits her better." He sighed.

Unable to stand seeing Grover like this, Juniper said quickly, "Lily can be her middle name."

Grover smiled and held out his arms. "May I hold Rose Lily Underwood?"

Juniper smiled. "Of course you can."

_Rose Lily Underwood, daughter of Grover and Juniper Underwood. Half satyr, half tree nymph._

*::*::*

**Replies to reviewers:**

**To AwesomelyAwesome: There already are. _We__Didn__'__t__Expect__This!_and _The__Demigods__' __Kids:__Reading__the__Lightning__Thief._**

**To A Reader: ...meh. I can dream. xP**


	11. Birth of JRGML

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Jason/Piper (Jasper)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 11: Birth of John Ryan Grace McLean**

Jason Grace smiled as he looked at his wrist. His wife seemed to have gotten used to giving birth. Well, duh. This was their third kid. Jason smiled to himself.

The son of Jupiter chuckled as he saw his brown-haired son burp as Piper Grace, née McLean, pounded light on his back. She smiled as she met his multi-colored eyes. "My gods, our son is beautiful, Jason," she whispered.

"Yes he is," Jason whispered back, cuddling his tanned-skin son when Piper handed their son to him. "I think we should name him..."

"John," Piper interrupted. "I've been thinking about it. Besides, didn't we agree I would choose their first names and you would choose their middle names?"

"...touché," Jason grumbled. "Fine. We'll name him John."

Piper smiled. "Thank you. The middle name?"

"Ryan," Jason responded automatically, saying the first name he liked that came to his mind.

"John Ryan Grace McLean," Piper said, debating on the name. "Well, it _does_sound nice...fine."

Jason smiled. John's eyes fluttered closed.

"John's asleep," Jason whispered, handing him back to Piper.

"I know," Piper whispered back, smiling. "Isn't he beautiful when he sleeps?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. Yes, he is."

_John Ryan Grace McLean, son of Jason and Piper Grace. Grandson of Jupiter and Aphrodite._

*::*::*

**Next chapter is the Epilogue—and the last chapter! It's all ready, so if I get four reviews, I will update again!**

**To AnnabethChaserocks: There's a statue of a female satyr with horns, so yeah.**


	12. Epilogue

**Title: Births of the New Heroes**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new heroes of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus!**

**Couples: Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Leo/OC, Nico/Thalia, Jason/Piper, and Grover/Juniper**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians and the Heroes of Olympus. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Epilogue**

All houses are different. Not two are the exact same. The Stolls, Jacksons, Valdezs, di Angelos, Graces, and Underwoods' houses aren't the exact same. But all their houses have one thing in common.

If you go to their living room, there's a large picture that has all the kids in it. You can see 9-year-old Tyler Connor Stoll Gardner drenched in water and 9-year-old Celeste Silena Jackson Chase smirking at him. Next to them 8-year-old Daniel Leo and Christian Jason Valdez America are roaring with laughter and 6-year-old Kristen Megan and Olivia Piper Valdez America are giggling. Then there is 4-year-old Kaitlyn Annika and Jack Reese Jackson Chase are playing with 4-year-old Jason Brandon di Angelo Grace. 3-year-old Bianca Maria di Angelo Grace is talking with 3-year-old Andrea Sally Grace McLean. Then you see 2-year-old Justin Carter Grace McLean hugging 1-year-old John Ryan Grace McLean and 1-year-old Rose Lily Underwood, the three sleeping.

The parents watched with pride as their children grew up.

Tyler Stoll opened a joke AND flower shop, right next to each other. He married Celeste Jackson, who became an author for young adult books.

Daniel and Christian Valdez work in a workshop, both dating and breaking up with girls.

Kristen Valdez married Cameo Dare, the demigod son of Rachel Dare and Apollo, Greek god of the sun. Kristen didn't work, making Cameo the "man of the family".

Olivia Valdez turned into the new Oracle, which meant no dating. She stayed at camp, often playing with the younger kids.

Kaitlyn Jackson became a History teacher and married Jason di Angelo, who became a weatherman.

Jack Jackson became a marine biologist married Janice "Janie" Kane (this, of course, made his grandparents mad at him, but they got over it).

Andrea became a fashion designer and model. She dated guys, but she never married. She had a crush on Bianca's husband when they were younger, but she got over it as soon as she realized Bianca and Julius loved each other.

Bianca di Angelo became an "identifier of bones" and married Julius Kane II (this, too, made her grandparents mad at her).

Justin Grace became a weatherman, too, and married Ruby Kane (the third quarter-blood that got his grandparents mad at him).

Rose Underwood stayed at camp. Because her parents didn't allow him to, John didn't marry her, like he wanted to. Instead, Timothy "Timmy" Kane did.

John Grace became a male model, dating but never staying with someone.

All their parents were proud of them. Even after death, Tratie, Percabeth, Leolet, Thalico, Jasper, and Groviper cherished the births of the new heroes.

*::*::*

**I now declare this story to have ended! Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback!**

**To AnnabethChaserocks: Well, here in Venezuela, where I live, people have their father's last name as their first last name, and they have their mother's maiden last name as their second last name. So...yeah. It's like that here. I think it's not like that in the USA, but this is just how I live.**

**To Emily: I already did..._We Didn't Expect This!_ and _The Demigods' Kids: Reading the Lightning Thief._**


End file.
